Lose Control
by Srta. Erisu
Summary: Ainda péssima com o fim de um relacionamento, Kagome continua a vida desanimada... Será que conseguirá controlar a situação quando reencontra um velho amigo? Ou simplesmente perderá o controle?


**LOSE CONTROL**

É como acordar em um pequeno pesadelo...

Sentir-me rodeada por todos aqueles monstros...

Por todos os meus medos infantis...

Por todo meu sofrimento, por algo que já aconteceu há muito tempo...

Mas, de certa forma, é bom saber que não é mais um simples sonho...

Talvez assim eu aprenda com meus erros estúpidos...

E não me deixe ser enganada tão facilmente por outras pessoas...

Por aqueles que eu pensava amar...

E que me juravam amor...

É bom estar sozinha... outra vez...

Contando apenas com duas pessoas...

-Hey! Hey! Kagome-chan! – Sango apareceu sorridente ao meu lado – Por que não vem dançar conosco?

Essa era uma das minhas únicas verdadeiras amigas... A amiga com quem eu sempre pude contar... desde a sétima série...

Ela era sempre tão sorridente...

Deuses! Desde quando me tornei tão amarga???

-Agora não, Sango-chan... Estou um pouco cansada... – falei continuando sentada em uma das mesas escondidas pelo ginásio da faculdade.

-Aie! Você nunca quer fazer nada com a gente desde que...!

Ela continuou o pequeno discurso sobre meu pequeno desentendimento com os seres humanos... E com os youkais também...

Porém nessa altura do campeonato eu já não escutava mais uma letra... E mesmo que eu quisesse ouvir, não poderia...

Meus olhos se fixaram em um casal perto do bar improvisado. Uma árdua discussão era travada...

Isso, infelizmente, fez com que fleches de uma certa briga minha retornassem a cabeça...

Aquilo havia me incomodado um pouco...

Eu sei que já superei as pequenas traições de um youkai bonito e carinhoso que roubara meu coração.

Ao menos era o que eu pensava antigamente...

Porém, aquilo me fazia temer pela jovem que estava prestes a chorar... Talvez ela ficasse tão dura quanto eu...

E por exclusiva causa desse meu "amado", eu, Higurashi Kagome, procuro me manter afastada de todo e qualquer homem... ou youkai...

É essa maneira que eu encontrei para me proteger desses seres irracionais...

Mas que de certa forma mechem fundo com a gente...

Se mechem...

Senti meu coração badalar mais forte... A garota estava saindo daquele lugar agora mesmo. Dirigia-se pra fora furiosa, deixando o rapaz em um estado bem alterado.

-Você escutou o que eu disse?

-Ahn... Claro! – falei sorrindo falsamente para Sango – Falava sobre o fim do me relacionamento com o...!  
-Nããããão... Faz meio ano que eu estava perguntando por que você estava olhando para o Inu-Yasha!

-O que? – desviei os olhos do rapaz sentado junto ao bar, para fitar uma Sango levemente irritada – Inu-Yasha? Ele está aqui?

-Você estava olhando pra ele agora mesmo! – ela suspirou – Cara... Como você está desatenta!

-Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui? Pensei que tivesse ido para os Estados Unidos aos quinze anos!

-E foi... Voltou ano passado... Se Sesshoumaru não tivesse me falado eu não o reconheceria.

-Nem eu... – sorri levemente fitando meu ex-colega. Balancei a cabeça negativamente desviando o olhar irritado para o chão.

Ora! Ele era só mais um aproveitador!

Eu sei... disso...

-Lembra como a gente adorava brincar no templo do seu avô?

-Pois é... Faz tanto tempo que ele não deve nem lembrar...

-Hump! É só ir lá falar com ele! – ela exclamou segurando minha mão e me puxando.

-Não, Sango! Ele acabou de brigar com uma garota... Ele precisa ficar sozinho um pouco... Eu sei que precisa...

-Ok, então... Mas depois podemos falar com ele...

-Depois, Sango... Depois... – suspirei baixando meus olhos.

Nem vi quando Sango levantou da mesa e se juntou a Miroku, Rin e Sesshoumaru...

Também não vi como o tempo passou rápido nos últimos momentos...

-Talvez eu não devesse ficar apenas esperando acontecer... – apertei as mãos com força sobre as pernas – Só não quero arriscar mais... Porém talvez devesse...

Prendi a respiração rapidamente e levantei da mesa.

Em passos lentos fui até o bar iluminado apenas por velas e sentei-me ao lado daquele desconhecido levemente conhecido.

"As feições mudaram bastante..." cochichei mentalmente fitando-o discretamente. "Talvez tanto quanto eu mudei..."

Pedi uma água mineral... Prefiro ficar sóbria... Apenas para não cometer uma loucura...

"Ela nunca quer perder o controle e deixar rolar..." É o que diria Sango com seu ar de superior...

Também pudera! Sabe muito mais sobre meus sentimentos do que eu...

Apesar de nunca ter sofrido o mesmo que eu...

Na mesma intensidade que eu...

Ela apenas... aprende com meus erros...

-Por que não enche a cara? E você também não dança... Como se diverte?

-... – fitei o rapaz ao meu lado.

O banco giratório de frente para a pista de dança... Os longos cabelos prateados soltos (como quando menor) e as fofas orelhas caninas no topo da cabeça... A roupa que usava era tão simples que não parecia estar em uma festa de Halloween... Apenas uma calça Jeans e uma camiseta esportiva, além de um tênis da Adidas nos pés.

-Não me divirto... – respondi desviando o olhar para Sango e o resto do pessoal – Mas esses não são os únicos meios de se divertir... Aliás, do que está fantasiado? Não me parece muito animado pra esta festa...

-Fantasiado de monstro... E não estou animado...

-Monstro? – pedi olhando-lhe incrédula.

-Sim... Estou vestido de eu mesmo... um monstro para o restante da sociedade...

-Você não me parece um monstro... – falei com um sorriso bobo na face.

-Oh, não! Diga-me que não tem medo de um hanyou, hãn? Eu posso ser muito assustador... se quiser... – ele falou sussurrando as últimas palavras.

-Não tenho medo de hanyou algum... São como todos os outros... – fitei-lhe com um sorriso malicioso – E você não me assusta...

-Posso assustar... – ele falou deixando os caninos à mostra.

-Já disse que não me assusta... – falei cobrindo-lhe os lábios com os dedos – E mesmo que melhore muito não vai assustar...

-Talvez meu objetivo não seja assustar... – ele me fitou desafiador.

-Você é quem sabe... – revidei com o mesmo sorriso malicioso de antes.

**You don't remember my name**

**I don't really care**

**Can we play the game your way?**

**Can I really lose control?**

Você não recorda meu nome

Eu não me importo realmente

Podemos jogar o jogo da sua maneira?

Eu posso realmente perder o controle?

Meus olhos haviam repousado em uma Sango que cochichava com Rin enquanto ambas deixavam os olhos caírem em minha direção... Olhos extremamente maliciosos que me diziam: "Eu sabia que você não resistiria"...

Porém, como meu orgulho é imenso, eu não me deixaria cair outra vez...

Não mesmo...

Elas abanaram, fazendo com que Sesshoumaru e Miroku também olhassem em minha direção. Suspirei longamente antes de retribuir ao aceno.

-Conhece aqueles malucos?

-Se conheço... – falei olhando os casais fantasiados dançarem alegremente.

-Até o idiota do meu meio-irmão?

-Sesshoumaru? – pedi e ele afirmou – Ele não é muito de falar, mas, sim, conheço...

-E os outros, quem são?

-Miroku, sexto ano de Administração... Rodou um bocado... E o pobre espancado ainda espera encontrar alguém que o ature...

-Pobre espancado?

-Sim... ele é um pervertido com carteira assinada... – suspirei longamente – Em frente dele está a Sango...

-Aquela que estava conversando com você antes?

-Sim... – fitei-a rir junto com Rin. Sabiam que elas estavam começando a me irritar? – Ela está no quarto ano de Artes Plásticas... Ela é realmente boa nisso... – falei sorrindo levemente – E a outra é Rin... cursa Direito com seu irmão... E... tem uma leve queda por ele...

-Ele me parece levemente interessado...

-Parece, éh? – pedi fitando a face sem expressão alguma vir em nossa direção.

-Sim... Mas é melhor mudar de assunto agora... – ele falou dando um sorriso amarelo.

"Covarde..." pensei com um sorriso malicioso.

Mas não deixa de ser arriscado largar um comentário desses perto de Sesshoumaru...

Ela vai, no mínimo, arrancar sua cabeça e pendurar em praça pública...

No mínimo...

-Falando com idiotas, Kagome? O nível de suas amizades está descendo...

Entreabri os lábios para responder, sendo cortada por Inu-Yasha.

-Já desceu quando ela falou com você... – ele desdenhou sarcástico.

-Pobre irmãozinho... – Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça negativamente – Não tem mais nem espelho em casa!

-Bem eu que não tenho...

-Tsh...Tsh... Então é cego, coitado? Pelo visto não se enxerga...

-Olha quem...!

-Rapazes, por favor, parem com essa discussão inútil...

-Não tenho culpa se o meu meio-irmão é um idiota e não percebe isso... – Sesshoumaru falou de frente para o irmão.

-Melhor idiota do que um completo retardado...

-Parem com isso! – exclamei me pondo entre os dois – Acham bonito começar uma briga agora? No meio de gente?

-Eu não me importo. – os dois falaram em coro.

-Eu me importo, ok? – afastei Sesshoumaru um pouco – Por favor, Sesshoumaru-sama... você está sendo irracional! O que os professores podem achar disso? Você pode perder a bolsa, sabia?

-Você sabe muito bem que eu nunca precisei daquela bolsa... Ainda não sei o motivo de tê-la ganhado.

-Concurso é uma boa opção, lembra? – falei suspirando – Por favor, Sesshoumaru, mantenha sua integridade... sua compostura... Além do mais, acho melhor voltar, pois a Rin está lhe esperando.

-... – ele estreitou os olhos como se eu houvesse insinuado algo.

-É sério, Sesshoumaru! – puxei-lhe pelo braço e apontei para uma Rin sozinha sendo "assediada" de pedidos para dançar e... algo mais...

-Mas onde raios Miroku e Sango foram? – ele pediu demonstrando um pouco de raiva.

-Peça pra Rin... eu não faço idéia...

-... – ele apenas pegou a água que pediu antes de começar a discussão e saiu "voando" na direção da Rin.

-Idiota...

-E você! – apontei para o Inu-Yasha que arregalou os olhos – Você... – sorri maliciosamente caindo na gargalhada.

-Hey! Pare com isso! – ele falou com um sorriso bobo.

-Nã-não! – falei tentando acalmar o riso. Era engraçado vê-lo assustado!

-Ora! – ele puxou-me para seu lado – Pare de agir como idiota!

-Está insinuando que eu e você somos do mesmo rebanho? – pedi com um sorriso maroto.

-Ok, ovelhinha! Sente quieta agora! – ele falou colocando mais cerveja no copo – Tem certeza que não quer?

-Tenho... E você também... – falei tirando o copo de suas mãos e a latinha.

-Hey! Eu paguei por isso!

-Não me importa! Não quero conversar com você se ficar bebendo!

-O que?

-Escolhe ou a bebida, ou eu. – falei seriamente enquanto via os olhos dele percorrerem meu corpo e a cerveja em minhas mãos.

-Hum... – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

-Idiota... – larguei a cerveja começando a sair dali.

-Hey! Volte aqui!

-Dê-me um motivo!

-Eu... – ele segurou meu braço com força imprensando meu corpo contra o seu – ... eu escolhi você...

-Escolheu? – pedi levemente surpresa. Meu ex escolheria a cerveja... com certeza...

-Sim... – ele sorriu levemente acariciando-me o rosto.

-... – segurei-lhe a mão com força. Eu realmente ainda não estou preparada para entrar em outra. E sofrer outra vez...

-O que foi? – ele pediu seriamente.

-Eu... – respirei fundo – ... eu...

-Não precisa ter medo... – ele falou fitando-me os olhos.

Oh! Maldição! Por que raios tenho que ser tão transparente nesses momentos?

-Vamos dançar? – pedi sorrindo levemente.

-Pensei que não dançasse... – ele revidou maliciosamente.

-Posso abrir uma exceção... – aumentei o sorriso deixando-o me guiar pela pista.

-É ótimo ouvir isso... – ele sorriu começando a dançar.

E como dança...

Nunca vi um rapaz dançando tão bem quanto ele...

Sabem... não errava um passo...

Não saía do ritmo...

Aonde ele aprendeu isso?

-Hey! Relaxe um pouco! – ele falou tocando em meus ombros.

-Eu não... – afastei-me um pouco dele.

-Hey! – ele indignou-se e puxou-me para si – Pensei que fossemos dançar!

-Eu sei, mas...!

-Algum problema, amor?

-... – estreitei os olhos e cerrei os dentes com força – O que faz aqui? Precisava de um convite para entrar... – fitei o recém chegado com raiva.

Raiva não... ódio...

-Tenho um convite... – ele sorriu – E quero que você se afaste desse idiota agora mesmo... – ele aumentou o sorriso fitando Inu-Yasha mortalmente.

-Nem me matando... – falei enlaçando a mão do Inu-Yasha.

Pobre coitado... está no meio de uma guerra e não sabe...

-Olha aqui, sua vadia! – ele puxou-me pelo braço – É melhor...!

-Solte-a! – Inu-Yasha falou empurrando-o com força.

-A conversa não chegou no canil, o totó!

-Melhor ser um cachorro decente do que um lobo fedorento como você!

-Decente? – ele riu – Então o que faz com a MINHA mulher?

-O que? – Inu-Yasha me fitou atônito.

-Sua eu nunca fui, Kouga... Não me venha com essa ladainha outra vez... Por que não me deixa em paz e não vai ficar com suas amantes, han?

-Aquela garota era minha prima!

-Que seja! Você estava transando com a sua prima, no meu quarto... Qual a diferença de amante para prima, no caso? Hein? Responda-me! – falei deixando-o sem nenhum argumento – Imbecil... – suspirei começando a puxar Inu-Yasha para longe daquele tumulto.

-Você está bem? – ele pediu ao que eu parei de andar.

-Sim... – suspirei fechando os olhos brevemente.

-Tem certeza?

-Pega uma cerveja...

-O que? – ele pediu incrédulo.

-Pega uma droga de cerveja!

-Por que raios precisa disso agora? Pra esquecer o que aconteceu?

-Por que não cala essa boca e não pega uma maldita cerveja?

-Por que você não vai tomar porra de cerveja nenhuma! OK? – ele falou com raiva.

Senti as lágrimas começarem a descer pela minha face...

E aqueles soluços irritantes também começaram...

-Des-desculpe... eu não queria...! ...eu não...!

-De-deixa de se-ser idio-ota! Não es-estou chorando po-por causa di-disso! – falei enlaçando-lhe o pescoço carinhosamente.

-Hey... – ele enlaçou-me a cintura com força – Não precisa chorar...

-Eu o-odeio aque-ele idiota...

-Não pense mais nele, ok? – ele prensou-me contra si fortemente repousando a face ao lado da minha – Agora sou eu quem está aqui...

-... – arregalei os olhos marejados sentindo-me levemente estranha – Obriga-gada... – sorri levemente aconchegando-me naqueles braços reconfortantes.

-Chega de chorar agora... – ele afastou-me um pouco limpando minhas lágrimas com as mãos, após um tempo em silêncio – Ainda está me devendo uma dança...

-... – sorri levemente enquanto ele me puxava para o meio das pessoas outra vez – Meia dança...

-Não... uma inteira...

-Meia...

-Ora vamos! Balance um pouco! – ele exclamou fazendo-me dar um giro.

-Você vai me deixar tonta desse jeito!

-Ainda mais do que já é?

-Hey! – exclamei vendo-o rir.

-Você não é a única a acertar nas piadinhas...

-Parece que não... – sorri levemente aproximando meus lábios dos ouvidos dele – Agora pare de falar... e dance... – sorri ainda mais ao ver o sorriso malicioso na face dele.

Larguei toda a dureza, que eu adquiri depois de ter pegado Kouga em uma situação embaraçosa, e deixei meu corpo se mover no ritmo da música. Naquele ritmar rápido e constante em que meu corpo se encaixava junto ao de Inu-Yasha...

Permiti-me perder-me nos movimentos sensuais que ele (consciente ou inconscientemente) fazia enquanto recitava baixinho a letra da música. Era tão bom sentir aquelas mãos deslizarem por meu corpo...

Eu me sentia tão... segura ao lado dele...

-Viu como não dói nada... – ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido após o término da música.

Acabou tão rápido...

Mas nada dura pra sempre...

**Just once in my life**

**I think it'd be nice**

**Just to lose control- just once**

**With all the pretty flowers in the dust**

Apenas uma vez em minha vida

Eu penso que seja agradável

Apenas para perder o controle, apenas uma vez

Com todas as flores bonitas na poeira

-Eu sei que não dói... – baixei o olhar apagando o sorriso e deixando a euforia de lado – Mas...!

-Shhhh... Não quero que pense mais no seu passado com aquele idiota... ok? – ele sorriu levemente enlaçando-me a cintura.

-Tudo bem... – respondi deixando minha cabeça escorar em seu peito muito agitado – Obrigada, Inu-Yasha...

-OIEEEEE!!!! MEUS FOFINHOOOOSSSS!!! – Sango apareceu gritando, o que me fez soltar o Inu-Yasha.

-Pra que escândalo, Sango-chan? – pedi suspirando.

-Por que vocês são fofinhos! Todos merecem saber! – ela sorriu ainda mais enlaçando nossas mãos.

-E agora eu vos declaro marido e mulher! Pode beijar a noiva! – Miroku apareceu atrás de Sango sorrindo bobamente.

Eu não estou em um filme norte americano, estou? Pois está parecendo...

-Vocês são fogo, hein...

-Retardados, na minha opinião... – Inu-Yasha falou fazendo Sango estreitar os olhos.

-Como você é malvado! – ela falou abrindo um sorriso malicioso – Será que é por isso que você e a K-chan combinam?

-Hey! Eu não sou má! – reclamei fazendo biquinho.

-Legal! Vão ser a Família Adams!

-Miroku, não estressa... – falei fitando-o mortalmente.

-Está aí, ó! Bicho malvado!

-Sango... – falei revirando os olhos.

-Que mau gosto, Kagome... Quem diria que você saía comigo, com a Sango, com o Miroku e com a Rin...

-Sesshoumaru... – suspirei revirando os olhos outra vez.

-Por que vocês não os deixam em paz, hein? – Rin pediu com seu habitual sorriso. Sua marca registrada...

-Obrigada, Rin! – sorri pra ela fazendo Sango soltar um gritinho.

-É o fim do mundooooo!!!!!!! A Kagome sorriuuuuuu!!! Fujam todos!!! Mulheres e crianças primeirooooo!!!

-Que gracinha, Sango! – falei tentando, em vão, conter o sorriso.

-Muito obrigado, cara! – Miroku falou segurando as mãos do Inu-Yasha – Você fez um milagre acontecer!

-Gente... não tem graça...

Por que eu não consigo parar de sorrir, hein?

-Ao menos pra isso serviu... – Sesshoumaru falou com um leve sorriso sarcástico.

-Quando vocês vão parar com isso, hein?

-Deixe-os, Kagome... – Inu-Yasha sorriu levemente – Mas que é verdade, isso é...

-Está bem! – sorri levemente – Eu admito! Diverti-me muito hoje, ok? Apesar do idiota do Kouga ter aparecido, eu me diverti mesmo! – enlacei uma das mãos do Inu-Yasha – Obrigada por isso, Inu-Yasha... – fitei-o com carinho.

-Não agradeça... – ele sorriu beijando-me a testa.

-E pessoal... – fitei-os sorrindo abertamente – Obrigada por tentarem me animar esse tempo todo e por não desistirem de mim...

-Imagina, Kagome! Amigo é pra isso mesmo! – Rin falou enlaçando o braço do Sesshoumaru.

-Boas novidades... – sorri pra ela desviando o olhar para Sesshoumaru – Hein?

-Pode ser... – ele sorriu levemente dando uma leve piscadela.

-Que ótimo!

-Sim, ótimo, mas... Se nos derem licença... – Inu-Yasha sorriu enlaçando-me as mãos e guiando-me para fora do ginásio.

-O que foi? – perguntei curiosamente.

-Quero ficar um tempo só com você... – ele me fitou docemente – Posso, ou quer voltar?

-Não precisa perguntar se pode ou não... – sorri deixando-o enlaçar minha cintura com carinho.

-Que bom saber... – ele murmurou beijando-me a bochecha corada.

Apenas permaneci sorrindo em seus braços... Na bruma daquela noite de lua crescente...

A brisa suave tocou minha face fazendo-me me arrepiar... Ela estava levemente gelada...

-Vem aqui... – Inu-Yasha sussurrou sentando-se na grama e fazendo-me sentar entre suas pernas.

-Inu-Yasha? – pedi após um tempo em silêncio.

-O que é?

-Você acha possível se apaixonar por alguém em pouco tempo?

-Quanto tempo?

-O tempo em que passamos juntos...

-Acho...

-Como sabe? – pedi fitando-lhe carinhosamente.

-Sabendo... – ele sorriu levemente segurando-me queixo – E também por que eu me apaixonei por alguém nesse curto espaço de tempo...

-Éh? – pedi sorrindo levemente.

-Sim... – ele resmungou puxando-me levemente para perto de si – Com toda certeza... – completou antes de repousar os lábios quentes levemente sobre os meus.

Retribuí ao ato entreabrindo os lábios lentamente...

Senti os braços dele envolverem meu corpo enquanto os lábios se tocavam com mais força, com mais voracidade.

Totalmente extasiada pelos lábios apaixonantes, envolvi meus braços suavemente em seu pescoço.

Senti-me imprensada entre ele e a grama úmida... Vi os olhos carinhosos me fitando intensamente. Apenas sorri colando nossos lábios outra vez...

Eu realmente queria estar com ele... Eu o desejava tanto...

-E... – comecei com a voz rouca – Você é correspondido?

-Totalmente... – ele sorriu beijando-me outra vez.

-Convencido...

-Não posso fazer nada se você me ama...

-Oh! – sorri levemente.

Logo o sorriso foi levado embora junto com a brisa congelante...

-O que foi? – ele pediu acarinhando-me a face.

-Só estava pensando naquela garota...

-Garota?

-A que estava com você... antes...

-Ahn... – ele suspirou – O que quer saber sobre ela?

-O que ela significa pra você?

-Agora?

-E antes...

-Antes eu gostava dela... Estávamos namorando... Mas não estava dando muito certo... Ela exigia coisas que eu não poderia lhe dar...

-Tipo?

-A felicidade... o amor verdadeiro... a confiança... – ele sorriu levemente – Então eu resolvi terminar tudo.

-E encher a cara depois... – sorri levemente sentindo os lábios dele sobre os meus outra vez.

-Ela ficou brava e começou a discutir, então, finalmente, foi embora... E agora eu já não sinto mais nada por ela...

-E no mesmo dia você já achou uma imbecil pra ficar... – suspirei sentando-me na grama.

-Por que está brava comigo? Eu lhe falei a verdade! E não me venha falar dos sentimentos dela, pois isso ela não tinha!

-Quem parece bravo é você...

-Você me deixou assim!

-Agora a culpa é minha? Será que não foi isso que os afastou, Inu-Yasha? Botar toda a culpa nela... sempre...

-Eu não faço isso! Só estou falando a verdade! Era o que você queria, não era?

-Deixa pra lá... – suspirei abraçando meus joelhos.

-Ok, então... – ele deitou-se na grama silenciando.

E assim permanecemos por um bom tempo... Naquela calmaria maçante... entristecedora...

-Eu amo você, ok? – ele quebrou o silêncio puxando-me para seus braços – Não fiquei com você por outro motivo...

-Inu-Yasha... – fitei-lhe carinhosamente – Sinto muito...

-Tudo bem... – ele sorriu levemente abraçando-me com força e deitando minha face em seu peito.

-Também amo você... – falei fitando-lhe carinhosamente.

-É bom ouvir isso de você... – Inu-Yasha me beijou outra vez e manteve os olhos fechados – Quer ficar?

-Estando com você é o que importa...

-Ok... – ele sorriu abraçando-me com mais força.

**Mary had a lamb**

**His eyes black as coals**

**If we play very quiet, my lamb**

**Mary never has to know**

Mary tem um cordeiro

seus olhos são pretos como carvões

Se nós jogarmos silenciosamente, meu cordeiro

Mary nunca tem que saber

-OIIIII FOFINHOOOOSSSSS!!! – Sango apareceu, outra vez, gritando.

-Oi, Sango-chan... – sorri levemente, permanecendo nos braços do Inu-Yasha – E o resto do pessoal?

-Estão lá dentro procurando por vocês...

-Hum... Já querem ir?

-Não... Sesshoumaru queria que você visse uma coisa...

-Coisa?

-Éh...

-Que coisa?

-Não sei... – Sango falou "inocentemente".

-Quer ir? – Inu-Yasha pediu fitando-me com carinho.

-Se você quer...

-Tanto faz... – ele sorriu levemente levantando e me ajudando.

-Ele acha que você vai gostar... e muito...

-Pode dar uma pista?

-Nãããããããoooo!!! – ela falou rindo baixinho.

-Não seja tão apressada... – ele deu uma piscadela.

-Ok... – suspirei enlaçando-lhe o braço carinhosamente.

Seguimos Sango até o ginásio...

Aí que eu me lembrei do show surpresa que Sesshoumaru estava organizando...

Sorri maliciosamente tocando no ombro de Sango.

-Só por um acaso o que Sesshoumaru quer me mostrar tem alguma coisa a ver com o show que está prestes a começar?

-Talvez... – Sango falou parando bem na frente do palco.

-Ela realmente sabe guardar um segredo... – Inu-Yasha cochichou sorrindo levemente.

-Se sabe! – sorri beijando-lhe os lábios com carinho.

-Hum... – ele sorriu maliciosamente enlaçando-me a cintura com força e beijando-me intensamente.

-Psiu! O show vai começar! – Sango falou contendo o riso.

-Ok... – falei parando ao lado do Inu-Yasha e enlaçando-lhe o braço, outra vez.

-Boa noite, meus adorados monstrinhos... – Sesshoumaru falou aparecendo por detrás de uma fumaça fantasmagórica – Em homenagem a essa tenebrosa noite de trinta e um de outubro, eu vos apresento uma das bandas mais adoradas da nossa juventude eterna! – ele soltou umas risadas maléficas enrolando-se na capa de vampiro e desaparecendo por outra nuvem de fumaça.

Meu coração acelerou ao ver o L'Arc En Ciel adentrar no palco e tomar suas posições. Inu-Yasha bufou ao meu lado tampando as orelhas.

-O que foi? – pedi enlaçando-lhe a cintura com carinho.

-Por que essas garotinhas têm que ficar gritando? Cara, é só uma banda!

-... – ri baixinho depositando a face em seu peito – Por que essas garotinhas amam essa banda... Por isso...

-Você gosta, mas nem por isso fica prejudicando a audição dos outros...

-Isso por que eu sei me controlar...

-Éh... A Kagome nunca perde o controle! – Sango falou começando a gritar quando a música iniciou.

-Até ela...

-Ora! – sorri beijando-lhe os lábios e enlaçando-lhe as mãos – Vamos curtir um pouco...

-Pensei que você não se divertisse... – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

-Desde que você falou comigo eu passei a me divertir... – beijei-lhe outra vez recebendo um sorriso doce ao descolarmos os lábios – Você me trouxe as cores de volta...

-Que bom... – ele aumentou o sorriso segurando minha face entre as mãos e selando nossos lábios.

-Eu amo você... – murmurei abraçando-o e me embalando no ritmo da música tocada.

-Também amo você... – ele retribuiu ao meu abraço em mesma intensidade.

E daquela forma permanecemos por um longo tempo...

Até Sesshoumaru chegar, eu quis dizer...

Não que a presença dele atrapalhasse nossos carinhos, mas...

A questão é que ele ficava pegando no pé do Inu-Yasha... então eu resolvi ir "pular" com Sango e deixá-los resolver suas diferenças...

-Vamos, fofa? – Inu-Yasha pediu enlaçando minha cintura carinhosamente e repousando a face ao lado da minha.

-Que bom que ainda está vivo... – sorri sarcasticamente recebendo um beijo sobre os lábios.

-Eu não morro tão fácil... – ele sorriu enlaçando minha mão e me puxando para junto do restante do pessoal.

-Parece divertido! – Sango falou sorrindo abertamente.

-O que parece divertido? – Inu-Yasha perguntou tirando as palavras da minha boca.

-Amanhã vamos almoçar juntos naquele parque perto de casa... Querem ir? – Sesshoumaru pediu fitando Inu-Yasha e eu.

-Tanto faz... – Inu-Yasha desviou o olhar para mim – O que acha?

-Não sei... – dei de ombros – Pode ser... Só não posso me atrasar... Tenho aula pela tarde...

-Prometo não deixá-la se atrasar... – Inu-Yasha falou beijando meus lábios carinhosamente.

-Tudo bem então... – sorri levemente sentindo o braço do Inu-Yasha repousar sobre meus ombros.

-Puxa! Que frio! – Sango falou ao deixarmos o ginásio, agora, vazio.

-Quer emprestado? – Miroku pediu após tirar o casaco de monstro.

-Você vai passar frio. – ela falou vendo o safado com apenas uma camiseta fina. Estava mesmo friozinho...

-Não me importo! – ele sorriu levemente depositando o casaco nas costas de Sango. Será que há algo entre eles?

-Hum... – cutuquei Sango sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Não enche... – ela respondeu fazendo birra.

-Ela está sensível esses dias... – sussurrei ao ver a surpresa na face de Inu-Yasha.

-Cala a boca, Kagome... – Sango falou com um sorriso maroto – E se não me engano esses últimos dias você andava ainda mais sensível a brincadeiras do que eu... – ela aumentou o sorriso malicioso, fazendo meus olhos se arregalarem automaticamente – O que será que andou mudando, hãn?

-Na...!

-Eu... – Inu-Yasha cortou-me sorridente.

-Hãn... – Sango sorriu ainda mais me fitando. Eu sabia que minhas bochechas estavam mais rosadas do que deveriam – Tem certeza, Inu-Yasha?

-Sim... – ele parou em minha frente, fazendo o resto do pessoal parar para nos fitar – Ela era tão séria... – ele falou acariciando-me a bochecha carmim – Tão triste... – ele deslizou a outra mão para minha cintura – Agora ela está tão risonha... – finalizou num tom um pouco mais baixo, fazendo-me quase rir – E me ama...

-Opa! Convencido! – Sesshoumaru falou rindo junto com os outros.

-Mas é verdade, não é? – ele pediu carinhosamente fitando-me daquele jeito tão doce.

Meu coração apertou-se levemente. Minha respiração oscilava em alta velocidade... Porém minha mente estava demorando demais para processar as últimas palavras dele, fazendo com que ele fosse tomado por uma leve dúvida.

Sabia que o amava, mas não estava acostumada a deixar meus sentimentos tão expostos para os outros...

Preferia reservá-los apenas para mim...

Escondê-los junto com meus medos... minhas decepções...

Eu havia crescido demais com esse último relacionamento conturbado... Tanto que me tornei mais solitária e vazia... Eu havia generalizado muito a insensibilidade dos humanos, dos youkais... O modo como a maioria é cafajeste...

Mas mesmo assim sabia que o amava...

E eu podia ver claramente a preocupação na face dele por ainda não ter recebido uma resposta.

Por que não arriscar ao menos uma vez em minha vida?

Por que não dar uma chance a mim mesma?

Por que não, simplesmente, perder o controle?

-Eu... – murmurei sorrindo levemente – Eu amo demais... – finalizei vendo o sorriso tomar conta da face dele.

-Eu sabia... – ele resmungou tomando meus lábios com os seus – Eu sabia... – repetiu me abraçando forte.

-Não duvide... – sorri retribuindo ao amplexo em mesma intensidade – Nunca duvide... – falei vendo os sorrisos nas faces amigas – "Dessa vez vale a pena perder o controle... Mas só dessa vez..."

**Just once in my life**

**I think it'd be nice**

**Just to lose control- just once**

Apenas uma vez em minha vida

Eu penso que seja agradável

Apenas para perder o controle, apenas uma vez

-Acho que precisamos ir agora... – resmunguei fitando-lhe carinhosamente a face passiva.

-Eu queria ficar mais tempo com você...

-Temos amanhã... e depois... e depois... – sorri encostando nossos lábios gentilmente.

-Por que não vai pra minha casa? Eu queria tanto ficar pra sempre grudado em você...

-Eu não quero apressar demais as coisas, Inu-Yasha... Tudo hoje foi mais veloz do que eu pude suportar... Eu não consegui me controlar...

-Se você se controlasse esta noite... não estaria comigo... É isso que quer?

-...

Fitei a face, agora, mais séria...

Eu sei muito bem o que quero... E estar com ele é uma das coisas que estão na minha lista de "O que fazer todos os dias"...

Eu sabia que ele sabia a resposta para esta indagação... Mas, mesmo assim, pude notar a apreensão na face gelada.

Abri o mais belo sorriso que consegui e acarinhei-lhe o rosto levemente. Vi-o soltar o ar e relaxar um pouco...

-Você sabe o que eu quero...

-Sei? – ele pediu com um sorriso maroto.

-Sabe... – deslizei minhas mãos até encontrar as dele... as enlacei – Mas temos que ir...

-... – ele suspirou beijando-me com carinho – Eu sei...

-Hey... Querem carona? – Sesshoumaru pediu desativando o alarme do carro.

-Cla...!

-Não, obrigado... – fitei Inu-Yasha. Estava completamente surpresa... O que ele tinha em mente? – Quero aproveitar o máximo possível o tempo ao lado dela... – ele me sorriu e eu apenas consegui rir.

-Tudo bem... – Sesshoumaru entrou no carro e logo deu a partida.

-Você não ficou brava, néh?

-Não... – sorri enlaçando-lhe o braço enquanto puxava-o na direção de meu prédio que não era tão distante assim – É bom saber que quer estar comigo também...

-Você não sabe o quanto eu quero isso...

-Posso até imaginar... – resmunguei escorando minha face em seu ombro.

Era tão bom me sentir daquele jeito...

Reconfortada e aquecida por dentro... Como se a chama do meu coração, que havia se apagado, tivesse voltado a brilhar...

E brilha incessantemente... É algo incontrolável... Tanto que me machuca... tamanho seu calor emanado...

Machuca-me por saber que logo terei que deixa-lo e ninguém garante que o verei de novo... Apenas ele...

Eu quero poder acreditar no que ele diz... Confiar totalmente naquelas palavras, mas... Eu ainda tenho muito receio...

Muita desconfiança...

Porém eu o amo... E mesmo temendo seguirei em frente... E jamais desistirei ou voltarei atrás...

-Inu-Yasha?

-Sim? – ele fitou-me com as pérolas douradas.

-Aqui é meu prédio... – falei sinalizando a porta ao nosso lado.

-Já chegamos? – ele suspirou escorando-se na parede e puxando-me para seus braços.

-Aham... – respondi deitando minha face em seu peito quente.

-... – ele suspirou pesadamente – Droga...

-Shhh... Nós ainda teremos muito tempo até enjoar um do outro...

-Eu jamais irei enjoar de você! Jamais! – ele exclamou seriamente apertando-me mais contra si.

-Hey! Foi uma brincadeira! – ri baixinho abraçando-o fortemente.

-Você não vai enjoar de mim, não é?

-Não, Inu-Yasha... – fitei-lhe carinhosamente e depositei um ósculo leve sobre os lábios – Já disse que estava só brincando!

-Assim espero... – ele murmurou segundos antes de unir nossos lábios com toda a força. Eu não sabia que ele estava tão desesperado por um beijo...

-Inu-Yasha... – resmunguei após descolarmos os lábios.

-Hum... – ele murmurou enquanto descia os beijos até meu pescoço.

-Eu... tenho que... subir... – mordisquei meus lábios enquanto sentia-o devorar-me o pescoço.

-Fica... comigo...

-Por favor... Inu-Yasha...

-... – ele suspirou e beijou-me os lábios – OK...

-Amanhã a gente vai se ver outra vez... Você sabe...

-Seis e meia eu vou estar aqui...

-Inu-Yasha, já são quase cinco horas...

-Por que não me deixa subir? Eu prometo que não farei nada que você não quiser! Sou metade monstro, mas nem por isso...!

-Amo você... – cortei-o com um adocicado beijo carinhoso.

Deixei o sorriso se espalhar por minha face enquanto puxava-o prédio adentro.

Ainda acho que nossa relação está indo rápido demais... Mas às vezes é melhor deixar tudo fluir... Perder o controle da situação...

E sei que se algum dia, por acaso, acabarmos machucados... Ele vai me entender... Eu o entenderei... É algo que eu não sei explicar... Apenas é assim...

Pois é assim que o amor funciona...

Complicadamente simples...

**If I cut you down to a thing I can use**

**I fear** **there will be nothing good left of you**

Se eu cortar você traga uma coisa que eu possa usar

Eu temo que não haverá nada de bom à esquerda de você

**--------FIM--------**

Oieee!!!

E aí gente??? Beleza?

Vim trazer (mais) uma song fic pra vocês! XDDD

Espero que gostem!!!

------Música------

Lose Control – Evanescence

Composição: Amy Lee e Terry Balsamo

CD: The Open Door


End file.
